Inevitable
by AnniexSkye
Summary: Clare thinks her life is finally perfect. K.C. is her boyfriend and she has all the friends she needs. But what if K.C. isn't really the one she wants to be with? Will she admit it in the end? ONE-SHOT! Please read and review :


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first one-shot so I hope you guys like it! The song I used for this is **_**You Got Me by Colbie Caillat. **_**It's a good song, you guys should check it out. Oh, and in this the K.C./Jenna/Clare thing never happened. Hope you enjoy the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or You Got Me by Colbie Caillat.**

_I n e v i t a b l e_

Hello everyone, my name is Clare. Clare Edwards. I'm 16 years old, and for once in my life, everything is going perfectly. I have a wonderful boyfriend and 3 great best friends. In case you were wondering, my boyfriend is K.C. Guthrie. You know, star of the football team and former basketball player? Yep, that's him. Best friends? Elijah Goldsworthy (preferably Eli), Alli Bhandari and Adam Torres.

None of us have ever had it easy in life, which is probably why we all get along so well. Let me explain; each of us has had rough times in the past, like everyone else, but ours aren't the typical drama teenagers have to deal with. When I was younger, around 14 or so, my older sister Darcy was raped. She had blocked everyone out of her life after that and had attempted suicide shortly after. We were close, closer than most sisters were. I could tell her anything and everything, and she would always listen. She helped me when I needed it, she was always my shoulder to cry on. But after having gotten raped, Darcy left to Kenya, in hopes of leaving behind all the bad memories she experienced here in Toronto.

I never heard from her after she left, but something tells me that she's finally okay. And if she's happy then I'm happy, even if it means she stays in Africa.

I'm not gonna deny though, that after she Ieft I felt extremely lonely. I was always shy and awkward with everyone, but K.C. changed that. K.C. Guthrie. As soon as I met K.C., I knew something wasn't right. He was always so isolated, always so _afraid_. I never understood why, until now. When K.C. was only a child, his dad was in jail. His mom did drugs, and locked K.C. in a closet whenever she would feel like getting high, which was often. Eventually, his mother also got arrested and K.C. was put to live in a group home. After everything he had been through, he surrounded himself with the wrong people. In which resorted to him stealing cars and doing other things which involved breaking the law. I talked to K.C., helped him change his ways.

I knew he was a good guy, I knew why he did the things he chose to do. K.C. had been through so much, he never really had a family when in reality, that was all he really wanted. I made a promise, a promise to help K.C. overcome the rough patches he faced, I would be there with him when he needed me. I would be his family. He would never have to go through anything alone again. And neither did I.

Slowly, K.C. got his life back together, and later also befriended Alli. Alli Bhandari, my best friend since forever. Alli was confident, independent and strong. When people saw her, they judged her. She was known as a slut, a whore and a wanna-be. What people thought were wrong. No one knew that when Alli got home, she was living in a human cage. She could never be who she wanted to be. Her parents kept her in the house, under strict rules. Basically; she wasn't allowed to have fun. She couldn't be a teenager. She lived two different lives, in both, constantly being judged and criticized. If people actually gave her the chance, they would see that Alli is a friendly, loving girl who's only under a quest to find out who she really is.

That's why, when Adam came along and didn't judge her, Alli was ecstatic. Adam was different. He was a kid at heart, and one of the most layed-back people I have ever met. I loved Adam, in a brotherly fashion. That's why when he was constantly bullied and beaten on, my heart would ache. Like I said, Adam was different, but for more than one reason. He was an FTM, female to male transgender. Everyday, walking in the halls Adam was picked on. At heart Adam was a guy, but to the kids of Degrassi that didn't matter, fore on the outside, he was trapped in the body of a girl. Imagine being picked on everyday for just being yourself. It hurts to know that that's exactly what your best friend is being put through. Just because people wouldn't except him. He wanted to belong but he couldn't. And in the meantime, it seemed like he never would.

When I found out that Adam decided to go back to being 'Gracie', the girl side of him, to say I was confused would be an understatement. I knew why he was doing it though, this was another attempt for him to finally be accepted by his peers. When that still didn't work, and he continued being judged, he burned himself. It was the way of getting rid of the pain he was feeling, the pain he kept bottled up inside. My heart shattered. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair that he had to suffer. _"You don't have to change who you are, everyone else does." _Those were the exact words I said to him.

After that, Adam went back to being Adam. He was happy to finally have real friends, like myself. Although I understood that Adamalso wanted a male friend, so it was great when Eli came around and joined our little posse.

I knew we would get to this point sooner or later; Elijah Goldsworthy. At the time I wasn't dating K.C. Thank goodness too, because it was no doubt that from the moment I met Eli, I had inherited _small _feelings for him. Well, maybe not so small. He was handsome, charming, sarcastic, _mysterious._ His eyes were a bright green that hypnotized me, and his crooked smirk just enchanted me. So yeah, it was definitely more than just a little crush.

Right from the start, we hit it off. We would flirt endlessly and I was sure he liked me. When me, him, and Adam all got paired up to do a reenactment of _'Romeo And Juliet' _I took it as my opportunity to show him how I felt, and to see if he felt the same way. I was shocked at the fact that _he _was the one to suggest we kiss on the final scene. When the time finally came, and his lips met mine, all time stopped. It was as if everything around me was frozen in place. Every cliché thing you hear about a 'perfect kiss' happened to me right then and there. Sparks were flying, my lips tingled, I heard bells go off in my ears, the whole 9-yards. I'm sure you can imagine just how heart-broken I was when, the next day, he completely ignored me at all costs. He even skipped English, the only class I had with him, to avoid seeing me. It was up to me to find out why, and I wouldn't give up until I knew.

So, after getting information out of Adam, I had gotten Eli's address and went to his house. It was that very day that I found out Eli was still not over his dead ex-girlfriend, and as much as it pained me, I knew I had to give him time.

3 months. I waited 3 months and still nothing. I assumed he would never get over her and that is why when K.C. asked me to be his girlfriend, reluctantly I said yes. Truth is I never really liked K.C. that way, but I told myself that maybe during being his girlfriend, I would start developing feelings for him. I wasn't wrong. I did envelope feelings for him. I liked K.C., a lot. I know that now I don't like Eli anymore, really. Just because I get butterflies in my stomach whenever I'm around him doesn't mean anything. Just because my heart skips a beat whenever his hand brushes against mine, it doesn't mean anything. Just because he makes me feel like I'm the most beautiful girl in the world, _it. Doesn't. Mean. Anything... _

Oh, who am I kidding? It does mean something. And I know exactly what that something is. I'm in love with Elijah Goldsworthy.

_You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes  
I can't pretend though I try to hide  
I like you. I like you_

I think I felt my heart skip a beat  
I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe  
You got me. Yeah, you got me

The way you take my hand is just so sweet  
And that crooked smile of yours,  
It knocks me off my feet

Oh, I just can't get enough  
How much do I need to fill me up?  
It feels so good, it must be love  
It's everything that I've been dreaming of.  
I give up, I give in, I let go.  
Let's begin.  
Cause' no matter what I do  
Oh, oh  
My heart is filled with you

**A/N: So, what'd you guys think? It's just a one-shot, but I was thinking about making it a story. I dunno, you guys tell me. The only way I'll make it into a story is if I get 10 reviews telling me to do so. Until then, ta-ta my lovelies :)**


End file.
